Petualangan 'sehari' mencari Yesung
by Orange Tomato
Summary: Yesung. Seorang namja yang NYARIS sempurna –jika bukan karena tampang babonya- menghilang. Kemanakah ia sebenarnya. Suck summary. Short oneshoot. DLDR.


Kim Jong Woon namanya. Seorang anak dari keluarga kaya. Orangtuanya bernama Kim Young Woon dan Kim Jung Soo. Sekolah di Everlasting Senior High School. Dia adalah anak yang baik, ramah, tajir, tampan, dan cukup pintar –walau tampangnya babo #dihajarclouds. Pokoknya NYARIS sempurna, deh.

Suatu hari, Jong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung –karena suara emasnya- izin ke toilet saat jam pelajaran sejarah. Pelajaran pertama dengan Seo songsaenim.

Namun, hingga jam pelajaran music kesukaannya pun –yang diajarkan oleh Jung songsaenim, Yesung tidak juga kembali. Tas-nya masih berada di salah satu bangku kelas. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran berakhir pun, Yesung belum kembali. Hal ini membuat satu sekolah geger. Seluruh murid diperintahkan untuk mencari Yesung di seluruh sudut sekolah. Orang tua Yesung pun dikabari akan hal ini. Ini membuat dua orang itu panik dan sedih. Begitu juga tunangan dan adik Yesung. Kim Ryeowook –tunangan Yesung- dan Kim Jong Jin –adik Yesung. Seorang yeojya dan seorang namja ini sangat khawatir akan keadaan Yesung.

Detik terus bergulir. Hari demi hari terlewati. Telah tiga minggu Yesung menghilang. Terlintas satu pertanyaan di kepala orang-orang yang mencari Yesung. Kemana Yesung pergi saat itu sebenarnya?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author : **Orange Tomato as Cho Min Hee as Inhee as Shinhee as Im.H as Ashley Cho as Sun Ai Xiao

**Disclaimer : **All chara is not mine. Kacamata and jam tangan yang muncul di sini saya ambil dari PMM-nya Nurama eonnie

**Rating : **M… maybe K+

**Genre :** Friendship – de-el-el

**Summary : **Yesung. Seorang namja yang NYARIS sempurna –jika bukan karena tampang babonya- menghilang. Kemanakah ia sebenarnya. Suck summary. Short oneshoot. DLDR.

**Type : **Oneshoot gaje

**Word count : **1.326

**Warning :** OOC, abal, gaje, genderswitch, AU (Alternate universe), minim percakapan, de-el-el.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Orange Tomato **

**Present**

**Petualangan 'sehari' mencari Yesung**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Detik terus bergulir. Hari demi hari terlewati. Telah tiga minggu Yesung menghilang. Berbagai detective dan pasukan polisi telah dikerahkan untuk mencarinya. Tetapi semuanya menyerah. Bahkan Shinichi Kudo(?) dari jepang sekalipun.

Hari ini, ada sepasang namja-yeojya yang sedang jalan-jalan sambil menyeret(?) sepeda mereka. Malam mingguan. Saat di perjalanan, mereka terus saja berbincang-bincang. Okay, um… tepatnya, sang namja terus merayu sang yeojya sedangkan sang yeojya hanya diam. Hingga saat mereka melewati gang sepi, mereka mendengar percakapan seorang laki-laki di telepon.

"Ya, kurasa ini sudah waktunya… hm, setelah mendapatkan uangnya, kita bunuh anak bernama Yesung itu," mata namja dan yeojya itu terbelalak.

Saat pria misterius itu keluar dari gang, namja dan yeojya itu merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding.

"Yesung itu, nama panggilang Jong Woon-oppa 'kan, Siwonnie?" tanya yeojya itu kepada sang namja. Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Melirik sekilas pada yeojya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu.

Pria itu berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gang sepi tadi. Menaiki dan menyalakan motornya. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan lamban agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Sementara, Siwon dan tunangannya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sepeda yang mereka bawa. Mereka terus mengikuti pria itu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Hingga pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka pada sebuah gudang tua yang kumuh.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali lagi besok. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Besok kita ketemu di depan sekolah pukul 10 pagi. Bawa senjata dan kotak P3K. Oke?" usul Siwon sambil mengelus rambut tunangannya.

Yeojya itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali mengayuh pedal sepedanya menjauhi gudang tua itu.

"Tunggu kami… Jong Woon-oppa…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Siapakah pria misterius itu?

Dapatkah Yesung ditemukan?

Bagaimana akhir cerita ini?

Siapakah tunangan Siwon?

Silakan kembali lagi di chapter depan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Tapi boonk!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Keesokan harinya

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Siwon dan tunangannya telah sampai di depan sekolah. Siwon mengendarai mobil AUDI TT Coupe berwarna putih kesayangannya. Sedangkan Kibum –tunangan Siwon- mengendarai mobil Peugeot 307 CC-Coupe milik eonnie-nya, Kim Heechul.

Kibum menghampiri Siwon dengan tas hitam besar di tangan kanannya dan kotak P3K di tangan kirinya. Siwon tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus rambut hitam Kibum yang ditata . "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," Kibum menggeleng. "Ne, gwaenchannayo, Wonnie," Kibum memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo, kita pakai mobilku. Mobilmu taruh saja di situ. Sini, berikan kuncinya," Kibum memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Siwon. "Shin ahjusshi, bisa tolong bawa mobil Kibum ke rumah? Biar aku saja yang membawa mobil ini," Shin ahjusshi mengambil kunci yang disodorkan oleh Siwon. Membungkuk. Lalu pergi menuju mobil milik eonnie Kibum.

"Ayo masuk," Siwon membukakan pintu untuk Kibum. Kibum masuk dan menaruh tas hitamnya di jok belakang. Siwon memutari mobilnya. Masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Siwon menyalakan mobilnya. Menarik persneling dan menginjak gas. Mengendarai mobil itu dengan santai. Seakan-akan tidak ada bahaya yang akan dihadapinya. ¼ perjalanan, ada polisi yang menghadang jalan mereka. Polisi itu mengetuk kaca di sisi Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan sekeliling. Lalu menurunkan kaca mobil itu. Memberikan kartu nama kepada polisi itu.

KS DETECTIVE

Begitulah tulisan yang terdapat disana. "Maaf mengganggu perjalanan anda," Siwon kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

¾ perjalanan, Siwon kembali menghentikan mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang mobilnya. Kibum juga keluar dan mendekati Siwon. Siwon membuka bagasi mobilnya. Terdapat berbagai macam senjata. Dari granat hingga bazooka. Juga terdapat sebuah tas besar yang mirip dengan milik Kibum.

"Ini. Pakai jas ini seperti biasa. Dan kacamata juga jam ini," Siwon memberikan jas a la detective, kacamata hitam, dan juga jam tangan model analog kepada Kibum.

Setelah membekali diri dengan senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya, dua detective muda itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi, saat menarik persneling, mereka melihat enam buah mobil sedan hitam yang melintas. Dan di salah satu mobil itu terdapat Yesung yang sedang meronta-ronta.

Mereka mengikuti mobil sedan hitam itu dengan jarak yang aman. Sama seperti kemarin saat mereka mengikuti motor pria misterius.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di sini. Di gedung tua yang jauh dari pusat kota. Yesung diseret masuk ke dalam gedung.

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam gedung. Mengikuti sekelompok pria berbaju hitam yang membawa Yesung. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat mereka harus mempertajam penglihatan. Semakin masuk ke dalam gedung, pencahayaannya semakin redup. Sehingga mereka harus mengaktifkan mode infrared di kacamata mereka.

Mereka terus mengikuti pria-pria berbaju hitam itu. Saat sampai di suatu tempat, mereka berhenti. Hal ini membuat KS Detective merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding. Kibum mengeluarkan cermin. Memantau keadaan melalui cermin itu.

Pria-pria berbaju hitam itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka semua keluar tanpa Yesung. Beberapa orang pergi meninggalkan kawasan itu dan menyisakan dua orang yang bersiaga di dekat pintu.

Siwon merogoh saku jasnya. Mengambil standgun yang ada di sana. Ia berlari menerjang dua pria itu dan menyerang mereka dengan dua standgun di kedua tangannya. Brukh! Dan dua pria itu pingsan.

Kibum menghampiri Siwon. Mereka berdua mendobrak pintu tempat Yesung di sekap. Memotong tali yang saat itu mengikat kaki dan tangan Yesung ke kursi dan melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Yesung. Siwon menarik tangan Yesung. Membawa namja bersuara emas itu berlari keluar gedung.

Setengah perjalanan, muncul sekelompok orang dari tikungan koridor. Sekelompok orang itu mengejar mereka. Kibum mencoba menembak mereka menggunakan handgun. Tapi selalu berhasil ditangkis atau dihindari. Sampai di pintu keluar, mereka segera memasuki mobil. Yesung duduk di jok belakang. Siwon menyalakan mobilnya. Memacu mobil itu dnegan kecepatan tinggi. Toh, disini tidak ada orang. Jauh sekali dari pusat kota. Lima mobil sedan hitam mengejar mereka sambil sesekali menembaki mobil Siwon. Tetapi, semua itu sia-sia karena kaca, body, dan ban mobil Siwon semuanya anti peluru dan anti gores.

Kibum membuka jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Melongokkan kepala dan menembaki salah satu mobil.

Dor!

Kena! Peluru itu mengenai ban salah satu mobil sedan.

Brumm! Ckiitt‼ Duakh!

Mobil itu kehilangan kendali. Berputar-putar di jalan hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Samar-samar, Kibum dapat mendengar umpatan dari pengendara mobil itu.

Siwon terus memacu mobilnya hingga mereka terjebak di salah satu gang buntu. Satu persatu pria berbaju hitam itu keluar. Hingga yang terakhir. Seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu,

"RAIN!" teriak Siwon dan Kibum berbarengan. Ternyata sifat ramah dan gentleman yang selama ini teman seangkatan mereka itu perlihatkan hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kebusukannya.

"KEPUNG MEREKA!" perintah Rain. "BERHENTI!" cegah Kibum. Rain geram. Rain mengambil shotgun-nya dan membidikkannya kepada Kibum. Mengkokang senjatanya dan menarik pelatuk.

Dor!

Yesung berlari ke depan. Melindungi Kibum. Timah panas itu bersarang di dada Yesung. Yesung jatuh dengan bertopang kepada lutut dan kedua telapak tangannya. Yesung memuntahkan darah. Dan jatuh. Meninggal seketika.

Siwon dan Kibum masih dalam keadaan shock!

"YESUNG HYUNG/OPPA‼!"

Mata Siwon dan Kibum berkilat-kilat marah. Mereka menyibak jasnya dan mengambil riffle yang tersemat di pinggang mereka. Dan menembaki pria-pria berbaju hitam itu.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dan…

Tuk! Tuk!

Kepala Siwon dan Kibum dilempar oleh sesorang. Saat mereka mendongak, mereka mendapati wajah murka Seo Songsaenim.

"SIWON-SSHI! KIBUM-SSHI! KALIAN INI, SUDAH TIDUR DI KELAS, PAKAI DAR-DOR SEGALA LAGI! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA! SEKARANG!" Siwon dan Kibum hanya meringis. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Siwon dengan cengiran salah tingkah dan Kibum dengan tampang flatnya lagi. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, mereka menyempatkan diri melihat sekeliling kelas dan mendapati Yesung tengah duduk tenang di tempatnya.

'Hh… setidaknya Yesung oppa/hyung tidak benar-benar hilang,' batin keduanya bersamaan.

**END**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon-sshi, Kibum-sshi, ada kasus menunggu."

"Kasus apa?"

"Jung Soo Jung atau Krystal, anak dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, menghilang secara mendadak."

.

.

a/n:

Sebenarnya fic ini (plot) adalah cerita yang saya buat untuk tugas bahasa indonesia di sekolah. And, rencananya saya akan bikin fic khusus KS detective based on my friend story. Kira-kira ada 10 cerita (1 kelas 24 anak termasuk aku. Tapi, banyak yang terlalu pendek. Jadi nggak aku masukin) temenku yang akan aku ikut sertakan tapi sudah sedikit ku-manage tentunya. Gimana Chingu? Mind to RnR?


End file.
